Last Days of the Justice Society Special Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** ** ** ** Yz, the Thunderbolt Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Generalstab ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ( ) ** *** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** *** ** *** **** **** ***** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * * | Notes = * Reprinted in . * This is the last time we see the Justice Society members except for Power Girl, Star-Spangled Kid, Spectre, and Dr. Fate participate in any present-day stories in the New Earth reality until 1992. They remain locked in the Ragnarok battle until the time of Armageddon: Inferno #3-4, when they are replaced by Abraxis' "daemen". The story was originally intended to be a retirement of using the Justice Society in present-day stories, with the focus shifting on their continued Golden Age adventures in Young All-Stars and those of their original Earth-Two successor group Infinity, Inc. * This story is also briefly recapped in Armageddon: Inferno #3, though instead of the Spectre being laid low by his confrontation at the Dawn of Time with the Anti-Monitor in , he was struck by the Ancient Spear of Destiny thrown by Kobra as he attempted to steal it from a museum. * As for what happened to the four surviving heroes of the Justice Society: ** Power Girl becomes independent for a few years before she joins the Justice League teams in the 1990s. She rejoins the Justice Society in the 2000s, learning that her post-Crisis history of being born the granddaughter of the Atlantean sorcerer Arion was a lie. She also briefly reunited with her Earth-Two cousin Kal-L during the events of the Infinite Crisis until he died at the hands of Superboy-Prime. ** Star-Spangled Kid adopts the new identity of Skyman and continues as the leader of Infinity, Inc. until his death at the hands of Injustice Unlimited. ** Dr. Fate gathers up heroes to deal with Glorious Godfrey during Darkseid's Operation Humiliation and becomes a member of the Justice League, dealing with a "change of personnel" during his time with the League. He rejoins the Justice Society during the time of Zero Hour, where Kent and Inza Nelson would perish at the hands of Extant. The mantle of Dr. Fate is later passed on to a resurrected Hector Hall who becomes a member of the Justice Society. ** The Spectre returns to active duty as a superhero, mostly going independent and going through changes in abilities as well as "changes in personnel", switching from Jim Corrigan to Hal Jordan to his present host Crispus Allen. * The bodies of both the Huntress and the Earth-Two Robin were claimed to never have been found at the end of . * 1928 is given as the birth year for Earth-Two's Dick Grayson, and 1957 is given for Helena Wayne's year of birth. The death of Earth-Two's Bruce Wayne is still confirmed to be 1979. * Hawkgirl and Sandy the Golden Boy participate with the group in this story, though at the time they were not officially members of the Justice Society. * deals with the members of that team mourning the disappearance of the Justice Society in this story. Prior to this, in issue #27, Brainwave Jr. helps ease the suffering of Lyta Trevor remembering her pre-Crisis past of being the daughter of the Golden Age/Earth-Two Wonder Woman by erasing her memories of such. * Though the story happens after the Crisis On Infinite Earths, there are still pre-Crisis elements in it, particularly in the 1945 flashback sequences where we still see the Golden Age versions of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman among the gathered Justice Society heroes present. The "sweeping effects" of the Crisis have not yet taken hold at this point, and in the 1940s do not take hold until Mekanique releases them in . * The Spectre mentions an event that he (as well as Doctor Fate) took part in in . * The death of Adolf Hitler in this issue is portrayed concurrently in and . That was one busy bunker on April 30, 1945. | Trivia = * During the battle, a caption mentions Canadian forces taking "Arnhem, Belgium", and American forces marching up to the Zuider Zee River. Arnhem is in The Netherlands, and there is no Zuider Zee River - the was a bay. | Recommended = | Links = }}